IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: This is set in season 2.14 It should have been Lorelai. Lorelai asks Luke to pretend to be her boyfriend while Chris and Sherri are there. Chris gets jelous. Lorelai relazies something important that may change her life.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to **gilmoregirls3916** for the idea for this story!

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

**Don't forget to review after you read!!!**

**IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN...**

**COFFEE & A QUESTION**

**Here is a little Recap from "It should have been Lorelai"**

**LORELAI: I'll get it! Hello? **

**CHRISTOPHER: Hey Lor, it's Chris. **

**LORELAI: Hey you, how's it going? **

**CHRISTOPHER: Good, good. I'm on a little business trip here and I thought I'd call and check in on Rory. **

**LORELAI: Oh, she went to some biker party a few days ago and never came back. **

**CHRISTOPHER: Again? **

**LORELAI: Yeah, we gotta start disciplining that girl. **

**CHRISTOPHER: Hey, who's got the time? **

**LORELAI: Actually, she's right here. I'll pass you to her. So where'd this business trip take you? **

**CHRISTOPHER: Your neck of the woods, actually. I'm in the Litchfield area. **

**LORELAI: Really? How long? **

**CHRISTOPHER: I don't know, a couple of days, or for as long as it takes for them to succumb to my infinite charms. **

**LORELAI: Well, if you're still here on Friday, you should come on down and see Rory in a debate at Chilton. **

**CHRISTOPHER: Really? **

**LORELAI: Yeah. It starts at 3:30 and it's first come, first serve. They're expecting like 20,000 people so I'd get there early. **

**CHRISTOPHER: Wow, Chilton up close, huh? **

**LORELAI: Yeah, it's your chance to see the famous Paris in action. There might even be casualties. **

**CHRISTOPHER: Okay, tell Rory I'll be there. **

**LORELAI: Really? **

**CHRISTOPHER: Why not? **

**LORELAI: Aw, she'll be excited. Here, tell her yourself. **

**CHRISTOPHER: Pass me on. **

**[Lorelai stands at the doorway to Rory's bedroom **

**AND MY STORY BEGINS...**

Rory talks to her dad for about fifteen minutes. When She hangs up she goes into the living room to talk to her mom.

"So, dad is coming Friday huh?"

"Yup, that is what he said."

"He said he is bringing Sherri with him." Rory said.

"Oh, really? That is um...thats great."

"Wow, you might want to work on your reaction a little before they come."

"What? I am happy for your dad."

"Yea right. Why don't you ask Luke to come to the debate too, then you won't feel like the third wheel."

"Hmmm, like ask Luke to pretend to be my boyfriend?"

"No, I mean like as a friend."

"I think I like your first idea better."

"That wasn't my idea that was you putting words in my mouth." Rory yells to Lorelai as she walks back to her room to work on her debate with Paris.

"Hey hun I am going to Luke's to get some coffee do you guys want anything?" Lorelai asks standing in Rory's doorway.

"Nah We are all set, thanks mom."

Lorelai leaves and walks down the street to Luke's dinner. The bells over the dinner ring Luke is in the kitchen cleaning up.

"We're closed!"

Lorelai ignores the comment and sits at her usual spot at the counter.

"Luke! Please I need coffee."

Luke comes out and pours Lorelai some coffee. Not saying anything.

"Hey Luke, how much do you like me?"

"Your only getting one cup, you will never get to sleep otherwise."

"No I don't want coffee...well I do but what I was talking about was I need a favor. A big favor."

Luke looks at her with a straight face and says "I bought your basket last week for fifty-two dollars! What else could you possibly want?

"Well, Rory is in a debate at Chilton on Friday and her dad, Christopher, is coming. He is bringing his new girlfriend, Sherri. So, I was wondering since you are my best friend...you could pretend to be my boyfriend while he is here." She says the last part very fast even for Lorelai.

"What?" Luke asks Making a face.

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend while they are here."

"No."

"Come on Luke please."

"No Lorelai. Can't you get some other sap to do this."

"No I would feel stupid asking someone else."

"But you have no problem asking me?"

"Well Luke you are my best friend." She said in a flirty tone.

Luke just rolls his eyes and starts to wipe down the counter and the tables. He does this for about 10 minutes.

"Fine." He said as he walked back to the kitchen.

Lorelai smiles and yells "Thank you!" She takes one more sip of her coffee and leaves.

As soon as she leaves Luke leaves the kitchen and locks the door. He shuts the lights off and goes upstairs.

"_Wow pretending to be Lorelai's Boyfriend. I hope I can handle this. I probably shouldn't have said yes but how can I say no to her, especially when she looks at me with those amazing eyes_." Luke thinks to himself.

**LORELAI'S HOUSE**

"I'm home."

"Hey mom."

"Paris leave?"

"Yes but I had to promise to work on my WPM."

"So, I asked Luke." She says as she sits at the table near Rory.

"Oh boy."

"He said yes."

"Well of course he did."

"What do you mean of course?"

"Well we all know Luke can't say no to you."

"And what does that mean?"

"Mom...come on." Rory says as she gets up and goes to her room.

Lorelai gets up and goes to get ready for bed.

"_Rory is crazy. Right? I mean Luke doesn't like me. He can't even tolerate me for more then the duration of a meal. But he is always there for me...but thats just because we are friends. Right?" Lorelai thinks to herself._

**OK PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND AGAIN THANK YOU GILMOREGIRLS3916 FOR THIS IDEA!!**


	2. DEBATE DAY

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALL Y THINK THS IS GONG TO BE A GOOD STORY. ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS. **

**DEBATE DAY**

Lorelai and Luke are in the auditorium at Chilton ten minutes before the debate is supposed to begin looking for Rory.

"Oh hey there she is." Luke says.

They walk over to Rory.

"Hey hun. How are you doing?"

"I am good. A little nervous. Hey Luke, thanks for coming."

"Hey Rory."

"Ok well the debate is going to start any minute so I have to get up there."

"Good luck sweets." Lorelai says.

Rory goes up on the stage and Luke and Lorelai take their seats.

"Luke, thanks again for doing this for me. It means a lot to me."

"Eh no problem. So where is the famous Christopher?"

"I don't see him anywhere." She says looking around. "He isn't usually the most "on time" kind of guy." She says looking at Luke. "So, Luke we really haven't discussed this whole pretend boyfriend thing."

"What is there to discuss? "

"Well, like we have to make it believable."

"Like how?" Luke asked seeming unenthusiastic.

"Well your going to have to hold my hand." She says grabbing his hand."Your going to have to flirt with me." She says winking at him. "And you might have to kiss me."

"What?! Lorelai..."

"_I don't know if i can handle kissing Lorelai. I mean I would love to kiss Lorelai but I don't think I could take it if she thought it was just for some lie._" He thought.

"Oh shhhhh it's starting." She says cutting Luke off and pointing to the stage.

The debate begins and Lorelai notices Chris and Sherri walk in.

"That's Chris." Lorelai whispers to Luke.

Luke sneaks a peak at Chris. _"Yup he seems like Lorelai's type." _Luke thinks to himself.

"Put you arm around me." She whispers.

"We are not fourteen at a movie." Luke whispers back.

Lorelai let out a small laugh. Luke looked at Chris again and he noticed Chris gave him a not so nice look back. _"Geez what did I do to this guy. I haven't even met him yet." _Luke thinks.

The debate ends and the auditorium begins to clear. Luke and Lorelai get up and start to wlak out to the hall way to meet Chris, Sherri and Rory.

"OK Luke give me your hand." She says holding her hand out.

Luke puts his hand in hers. "What if they ask how long we have been dating?" Luke asks.

"Um lets say six months."

"_Hmmm I really like holding Luke's hand it feels...right." _She thinks.

"OK."

"_I just wish we could do this for real._" Luke thinks.

Luke and Lorelai spot Chris and Sherri. They walk up to them.

"Hey." Lorelai says.

"Hey Lor. This is Sherri."

"Nice to meet you Sherri."

"Yes same here."

"This is Luke, my boyfriend." Lorelai says _"Wow I liked the sound of that." _She thinks. "Luke, this is Chris and Sherri.

Luke shakes Chris' hand "Nice to meet you both."

"Yea."Says Chris. _"This guy is not god enough for Lorelai, just look at him. Does he even own a razor?" _Chris thinks to himself.

Rory runs over to the group. Chris introduces her to Sherri. Luke puts his arm around Lorelai and pulls her close to him. Chris just stares at Luke as he is challenging him.

"So, are you guys on your way anywhere?" Lorelai asks.

"Um no i think we are pretty much free." Chris says looking at Sherri for conformation.

"OK good why don't you come by our house for a while an you know...visit."

"That would be great, I would love to get to know Rory more." Sherri says.

"Great." Lorelai says.

They all get into there cars and head to Lorelai and Rory's House.

Lorelai and Rory run into the house and start cleaning fast.

"Geez what's the matter with you two?" Luke asks as the girls run by him.

"Our house is a mess!" Rory said.

Sherri and Chris Knock at the door.

"Luke can you get that!" Lorelai yells from the kitchen.

Luke opens the door and says hello to Chris and Sherri.

"_Look at him opening the door like he belongs here. He doesn't deserve Lorelai, he isn't good enough to be Rory's step-dad."_ Chris thinks as he walks in the house.

"Hey guys. So, come on in and take a seat."

They all go into the living room and sit down.

"So Rory I love your uniform, the color is great on you." Sherri said.

"Oh thanks. I am not really a huge fan of it."

"I went to private school too. I hated my uniform, that is probably why I am so obsessed with fashion now."

"Can I get anyone something to drink? We have Soda and water." Lorelai asked.

"Water is fine." Chris said.

"I will come help." Sherri said.

"Ah no Sherri your our guest."

"No don't be silly I don't mind."

"I will help too mom."

Sherri, Rory, and Lorelai go into the Kitchen to get the drinks. Chris is sitting on the couch and Luke is on the chair.

"So...Luke. You and Lorelai, is that a serious thing?"

"Um yea we are pretty serious." Luke says trying his best to sound convincing.

"How long have you been with her?"

"Six months."

"Huh six months. Have you met her parents?"

"_Richard and Emily would never approve of him."_ Chris thought.

"No. Not yet. Soon though."

"Huh."

Luke could tell Chris was getting a little aggravated.

"You know Lorelai's parents always wanted her to marry me."

"Yea well lucky for me Lorelai never listens to her parents." Luke was getting a little mad at Chris. He was supposed to be with Sherri, why was he concerned with Lorelai.

Lorelai, Rory and Sherri walk back in the room with the drinks.

"Hey Lorelai I have to get back to the dinner...you know make sure ceaser hasn't burnt down the place." He said smiling.

"Oh OK. I will see you later hun!" Lorelai said.

Luke leans in and kisses her right on the lips. Lorelai was surprised at first but kissed back almost immediately. Luke says goodbye and leaves to go to the dinner.

"So, Chris Lorelai is letting me steal Rory tonight so we can hang a little more before we leave."

"Oh thats great, I am sure you girls will have an amazing time."

"Well we should be going." Sherri said.

"Hey Lorelai why don't you and Luke join me and Sherri for a long weekend in the cape? We leave tomorrow morning and come back Monday night."

"_Hopefully this weekend will show her she doesn't belong with him_." Chris thinks.

"Oh well I don't know. Rory will you be OK by yourself?"

"I was going to Lane's this weekend remember?"

"Oh yea OK well let me run it by Luke and make sure he can get someone to cover the dinner. I will let Sherri know tonight when she gets Rory."

"OK sounds good. I hope you guys can make it."

Sherri and Chris say goodbye and leave.

"Wow mom. Do you really think Luke is going to go for a weekend thing?"

"Well your the one that said he can't say no to me." She said smiling.

"Mom I think even that may have it's limits."

"OK well I am going to go talk to Luke. Do you want to come?"

"Nope that is all you. You can fill me in when you get home."

"Fine but I am not bringing you coffee."

"MEAN!" Rory yells as her mom walks out the door.

Lorelai walks into the dinner.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey, you want coffee?"

"Can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Uh yea, go up I will be up in a few minutes."

"_Oh God I hope she isn't mad about the kiss. Maybe I shouldn't have taken it that far_." he thinks.

A few minutes later Luke walks upstairs feeling very nervous.

"Whats going on? Is everything OK? He asks.

"Yea everything is fine Luke. I actually have another favor to ask. This one is really really big. Well Chris asked if we...me and you would like to go to the cape with him and Sherri for a long weekend. We would leave tomorrow morning and get back Monday night. Now I know you really didn't want to do what you did today, but please Luke I will do anthing you want me to do if you do me this last favor."

"I don't know Lorelai."

"I know Luke it is a lot to ask. But its a vacation and you could use one. It would be relaxing and I promise to make it up to you."

"OK Lorelai I will do it. What time do we leave?"

"I will find out all the info tonight and call you with the details. Thanks so much Luke." She says as she gives him a hug.

Lorelai leaves and heads home.

"_Oh boy what did I just get myself into."_ Luke says to himself.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! THEY MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY!**


	3. GETTING READY & THE CAR RIDE

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. **

**JOEY—YOUR COMMENTS DIDN'T MAKE ME MAD, THANK YOU FOR THE SUGGESTIONS!**

**JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW I AM NOT POSITIVE HWAT MONTH EPISODE 2.14 ACTUALLY TOOK PLACE BUT FOR THE SAKE OF MY STORY LETS SAY IT IS AT LEAST APRIL, THAT WAY THE WHOLE CAPE COD THING MAKES SENSE. THANKS!**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**GETTING READY AND THE CAR RIDE**

It was about 8am, Lorelai was still running around her room throwing things in her two suitcases. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. Chris had told her they would meet her and Luke at 8:15am at her house so she told Luke to be there at 8am. The doorbell rings and she runs downstairs.

"Hey Luke. Ah you brought coffee! No wonder you are my pretend boyfriend!"

"Well 8am and you equals coffee. It's just common sense." He says handing her the drink.

"Can you come and help me bring down my suitcases?"

"Suitcases? How many are you bringing?"

"Two."

"Lorelai we are going to be there for three days. How much stuff can you possibly need?" He asks as he follows her up the stairs.

"It's all necessary stuff Luke."

"If you say so." He says picking up the heavier of the two bags and bringing it downstairs. "So are we taking our own car or are we going with them.

"Well I think it would be better if we took our own car."

"I agree."

"I can drive if you don't want to."

"Nah it's fine i will drive."

As Luke puts Lorelai's suitcases in his truck Chris and Sherri pull up. Chris rolls down the window to talk to Lorelai.

"Hey, so are you guys all ready?"

"Yea, just about."

"Great. Well just follow us."

Luke and Lorelai get into Luke's truck and Luke starts to drive behind Chris.

"So, Luke are you going to at least try to have a good time."

Luke sighs. "I don't need to have a good time. I am doing you a favor."

"Yes I know but it could be fun."

There was silence for a little while.

"So...Luke um I have been kind of putting this off but I need to tell you something. I mean you might already have assumed this but i am not sure."

"Lorelai, what?"

"Well there is only two bedrooms at Chris' parents beach house so we are going to be in the same room."

"Well I kind of figured we would have to stay in the same room, it's not a big deal." Luke looks over at her for a quick second. "Don't worry about it, I can sleep on the floor."

"No Luke you are doing me a favor, I can't make you sleep on the floor for two nights too."

"Don't worry about it Lorelai."

Lorelai decided not to argue about it now, she would worry about it later.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai says in a sing-song voice.

"What do you want?"

"Did you happen to bring any thing to eat?"

"There is a bag of donuts under your seat." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"Aw Luke if you were really my boyfriend you would be getting lucky tonight!" Lorelai said as she grabbed the bag of donuts."

"_Hmmm that doesn't sound too...oh my god Lorelai what are you thinking Luke is your friend. He is doing you a huge favor and Your thinking about him in inappropriate ways!"_ Lorelai says to herself.

"I will take that as a thank you." Luke says sounding slightly annoyed.

"_If I was her boyfriend. Yea right like she will ever see me as more then a friend and coffee supplier. Besides it is obvious Chris still has a thing for her and she must still have feelings for him if she is using me to make him jealous or whatever she is using me for."_ Luke thinks to himself.

"Hey Lorelai, yesterday..."

"Yesterday...what?"

"Well before I left...when I kissed you...I am sorry if that was going to far."

"No not at all it was fine."

"_It was a hell of a lot better then fine! Damn I never would have thought Luke could kiss that good." _Lorelai thinks to herself.

"OK good." Luke says sounding relieved.

"We may have to do it again. I mean three days...if we don't kiss a couple times it might seem weird."

"Yea. I agree."

"_Is she actually giving me permission to kiss her? God I wish I could just tell her how I feel, but I don't want to ruin our friendship...she is my best friend_." Luke thinks to himself.

The rest of the drive was pretty quite. They were both thinking about each other and the feelings they really had for each other.

"We are almost there. Its just down this road."

"You have been her before?"

"Yea when Chris and i were kids. It is a beautiful house. Right on the beach. Ooo an it has hot tub. We definitely have to go in that tonight. Don't you just love hot tubs?"

"Never been in one."

"Really? Your a hot tube virgin!?

Luke sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Well, we will fix that tonight." She says in a flirty tone and winking at him. "Here it is." She says.

Luke pulls into the driveway behind Chris' car.

"So, are you ready to be my boyfriend?" Lorelai asks right before she gets out of the car.

"_You have no idea."_ Luke thinks before he gets out of her car.

**PLEASE REVIEW:-D**


	4. THE HOT TUB

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

** I DON NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS **

**THE HOT TUB**

Luke grabs Lorelai's heavy bag and his bag and Lorelai grabs her light bag. They go into the house with Chris and Sherri.

"Wow Chris. It looks so different." Lorelai says

"Yea my parents bought all new furniture and had it painted. So, I guess you guys can take the room we used to use and we can take my parents room."

"OK Chris that sounds good." Lorelai says.

"Lorelai and I used to come here every summer when we were younger." Chris said to Luke.

"Yes I know, she told me."

Lorelai couldn't help but notice that Luke seemed a little cold towards Chris. She could also tell that Chris was saying things just to piss Luke off. But she couldn't figure out if Luke was really mad or he was just a really good actor.

"Come on Luke let's go put our stuff in our room." She says tugging on his arm.

"You guys want to meet at the hot tub when your through unpacking?" Chris asks.

"Um yea sure. We will be over in a little while."

Luke and Lorelai walk to their room and begin to unpack. Lorelai grabs her swim suit and throws it on the bed while putting away the rest of her clothes. Luke notices it and just thinks _"Great now Chris will be staring at her in that little thing the whole time."_

"Hey Luke can you turn around so I can put my bathing suit on?"

"Just go in the bathroom."

"Luke if we were really dating for six months I wouldn't have to leave the room to change."

"Fine." He says turning around. He was trying very hard not to think about the fact that Lorelai was getting naked behind him.

"OK you can turn around."

Luke turns around and looks at Lorelai in her very tiny bright pink bikini. He tries hard not to stare. Lorelai notices he seems nrevous.

"So, you want me to turn around so you can..." She says gesturing to his bathing suit on the bed.

"Uh yea."

Lorelai turns around so Luke can change.

"OK I am done." Luke says.

Lorelai turns around. Luke was in a black bathing suit. Lorelai had never saw him without a shirt on before. He was very very muscular. She wondered why he hid under all that flannel.

"OK let's go down to the hot tub." Lorelai says.

They walk downstairs and Lorelai leads the way to the hot tub. Chris and Sherri weren't there yet so Lorelai turns it on and gets in.

"Come on Luke get it. What are you waiting for?"

Luke gets in and sits across from Lorelai.

"Luke I won't bite."

"What?"

"Why are you sitting so far away?" She asks as she gets up and sits right next to him. "OK so before they get here maybe we should practice kissing."

"_Not that you need it."_ She thinks.

"What?! Lorelai I know how to kiss."

"_Is she trying to kill me!" _He says to himself.

"Oh I know you can kiss."

"_Oh my god did I say that out loud?"_ she says to herself. "I mean i know you can kiss but...we need to make it look like we are you know...in love...or something."

Luke takes his hand and puts it on her cheek, he leans in and kisses her with more passion then he has ever kissed anyone with.

"Like that?" He asks.

"Um yea that was...that was good." She says staring into his eyes.

Just then Chris and Sherri walk in.

"Hey guys we aren't interrupting anything are we?" Chris says.

"Um no not at all." Lorelai says. "Hey Sherri, I love your suit."

"Thanks I love yours...that is a pretty color on you."

"Thanks."

Chris and Sherri get into the hot tub and sit across from Luke and Lorelai. Chris was staring at Lorelai's chest but nobody noticed except for Luke, who put his arm around Lorelai and pulled her closer to him.

"_Wow Luke's arms are so strong. I feel so...safe when he puts his arm around_ _me." _Lorelai says to herself.

"So, for dinner Sherri and I made reservations at a restaurant a while ago. But Lorelai you remember where all the good places are right?"

"Yea, don't worry about us we will be fine."

"OK well we are going to go walk on the beach for a while. Are you guys going to stay here?"

"Yea, I think so. Do you want to stay here hun?"

"Yea." Luke says giving Chris a look.

Chris and Sherri leave.

"So, hey what was with that look?"

"What look?"

"Uh the ice queen look you gave Chris."

"I just think that he shouldn't be looking at you with his girlfriend right there."

"Looking at me?"

"He was staring at your chest practically the whole time!"

"Geez Luke, calm down."

"I'm sorry but that guy bugs me. Doesn't it bother you that he was staring at you?"

"Of course it does!"

"Well maybe you should have put on some more clothes."

"What!!??"

"Well you are practically falling out of that bathing suit top!"

"Well well well looks like Chris wasn't the only one staring." She says not mad any more.

"Lorelai." Luke says then sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Well I guess you are allowed to stare, since you are my _boyfriend_. Right? She says emphasizing the word boyfriend.

Luke says nothing, he just stares into space.

"Luke do you know what will make you feel better?"

"Punching Chris in his face?"

"No giving me a back rub." She says as she gets up and sits in between his legs. "Please Luke, it would be so relaxing if you gave me a massage while in the hot tub."

"Yea relaxing for you."

"Please Luke."

"Fine." He says as he begins to rub her shoulders.

"Mmmm Luke that feels really good." Lorelai says in a moaning voice.

Luke couldn't take the moaning anymore and started to get a little excited. He prayed Lorelai wouldn't notice. Lorelai reached around her back and untied her top the part around her back.

"Lorelai what are you doing?"

"I want you to do my back now."

"And you had to untie that for me to rub your back?"

"Yes, I don't want you to miss a spot! Don't worry Luke I will make sure nothing falls out." Lorelai says laughing.

Luke starts to rub Lorelai's back.

"Mmmmm lower Luke." Luke was massaging right above her bathing suit bottom. "Ooo right there. Ah that feels sooooo good. Harder Luke." Lorelai moans.

"OK I think we should go inside." Luke says. He just couldn't take any more of this._ "Is she seriously trying to kill me?" _He says to himself.

"Aww Luke. It was feeling so good!" Lorelai says as she ties her top back on. "You are so doing that again tonight!" She says as she climbs out of the hot tub.

Luke and Lorelai grab towels and dry off. Lorelai wraps the towel around her when she is done drying off.

"Oh boy I am freezing!" Lorelai says in a shivering tone.

Luke rubs his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. "Better?"

"Yea thanks." She says trying not to stare into his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So Luke what do you feel like eating for dinner?" Lorelai asks as she looks for something to wear.

"I don't know. Let's just go drive around and see what is around."

"OK . Can you turn around so I can get dressed?"

Luke turns around. When Lorelai finishes Luke gets dressed. They both get into his truck and drive around a little trying to find somewhere to eat dinner.

"Hey there is an Applebees! Let's eat there."

Luke pulls into the parking lot. They go into the restaurant and are seated right away.

"So Luke get whatever you want. OK? It's on me, It is the first of many things I plan on doing to repay you for this weekend."

"Lorelai no I wouldn't feel right having you pay for me."

"But Luke I owe you. I have been such a pain."

"_Hmmm I have gotten to kiss you twice, rub you, sit in a hot tub with you and spend the next 2 days with you, I should do you more favors."_ He says to himself.

"Lorelai don't worry about it."

"Well you have to think of something for me to do, OK? I want to repay you for this. It was really nice of you to do this for me I mean I know it sounds incredibly immature..."

"Lorelai stop I said I don't mind...besides I am not having a bad time."

"OK...I still want the list of things you want me to do."

Luke just rolls his eyes. They order their food. It doesn't take long for them to be served since the place was pretty empty. After they finish their meal they decide to go for a walk on the beach. They got to the beach an it was deserted...probably because it was dark. Lorleai picks a random spot and lays down.

"Come on Luke come lay with me!"

"I don't like laying in the sand."

"Please Luke." She says giving him her famous pout.

"Fine. But I will only sit I am not laying down."

Luke sits down next to Lorelai. Lorelai gets up and sits too but moves closer to Luke.

"So. Luke have you ever had sex on a beach?"

"What?!"

"Well, have you?"

"No I haven't. Have you?" He asks not really wanting to know the answer.

"No...Chris tried to get me to one time we were here...but I wasn't ready yet."

Luke let out a little sigh of relief. He knew they had sex before...obviously because or Rory, but he just couldn't bare to be in the spot where she had been with another man.

Lorelai yawned. "Come on lets get inside and get ready for bed." Luke says.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Yea sure."

Luke and Lorelai go inside and get in their pajamas. Each taking turns turning around. Lorleai put on short black shorts and a lime green cami. Luke put on sweat pans and no shirt.

"Hey I am going to go get some snacks. What do you want to drink?" Lorelai asks.

"Milk or juice."

"OK. I will be right back."

Lorelai goes into the kitchen. Chris is in there also getting some snacks.

"Hey Lor."

"Hey Chris, how was you r dinner?"

"Ah it was great. How about you?"

"Delicious. We are going to watch a movie now. Just getting the nessicaties."

"So, Lor are you happy with Luke?"

"Yea why?"

"Well he just doesn't seem like your type. I mean come on Lor he owns a dinner." Chris says laughing.

"What does it matter where he works? He is a good man and I can depend on him."

"I don't know Lor I just think you can do better." He says as he walks out of the kitchen.

Lorelai grabs the snacks and drinks and heads back to her room.

"I a back!" Lorelai says walking in the room. She puts the snacks on one of the nightstands. Lorelai gets into bed and grabs the remote. Luke was sitting in the chair on the other side of the room.

"Um are you mad at me?" Lorelai asks.

"What? No. Why?"

"Well, I don't think you could sit any further from me. Come in bed with me." She says patting the space next to her.

"Lorelai..."

"Come on Luke I know you find me repulsive but laying in bed watching a movie together doesn't mean we have to have sex."

Luke gets up and goes over to the bed. He gets in and covers up with the blankets.

"And by the way I don't find you repulsive." Luke says.

In the middle of the movie they both fall asleep. Lorelai is practically on top of Luke. Her head on his chest and her legs tangled with his. Luke's left hand is on her ass.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! ;-D**


	5. THE KISSING

**Thanks for all the reviews!! Sorry it took me a little while longer to update, my internet was down for a while ... so I couldn't upload any new chapters.**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**THE KISSING**

Luke wakes up and realizes he doesn't have a reason to get up early. He looks over at Lorelai and notices where his hand is, he quickly moves it. Lorelai starts to wake up.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey, sorry go back to sleep. I forgot I don't have to get up at the crack of dawn this weekend."

Lorelai turns to face Luke. "OK. Mmmm this bed is really comfortable." She says while closing her eyes. Luke lays there and stares at her for a little while. He notices how her curls fall around her face and how peaceful she looks sleeping. Lorelai opens one of her eyes and looks at Luke.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know...like that." She says pointing to his eyes. "Well I think we are going to the beach with Chris and Sherri today soooo..."

"So what?"

"Well you are probably going to have to kiss me a few times when we are there."

"OK...did you want to practice?" Luke asks.

"_Oh God I am not sure if i can handle kissing Lorelai while we are in bed together. Maybe she will say no."_ He says to himself.

"Yea I think we should. OK lets figure when we get to the beach we will probably all sit down. Now when we are laying on our beach towels I think one of us should lean over and kiss the other. Who do you think should initiate it?"

"Uh it's up to you."

"OK, well lets practice. Lay down like we are at the beach." They both lay on their backs on the bed. "OK how about we try it with me making the first move?"

"Yea that's fine."

Lorelai leans over to Luke and kisses him lightly but passionately on the lips.

"_Yea this women is definitely trying to kill me."_ He says to himself

"Um OK why don't you try to kiss me this time." Lorelai says as she lays back down. _"Wow I just love kissing him."_

Luke props himself up on his elbow. He leans down and kisses Lorelai...a lot deeper then she kissed him. He was about to break the kiss...he started to lay back down, but Lorelai followed him...never parting lips.

"_Is she really making out with me? What do I do? I hate this I can't tell if this is part of the pretending. I want to touch her so bad." _Luke says in his mind.

Lorelai is practically on top of Luke, her right leg was between his legs and her body was flush against his. Luke took his left hand and started to rub her back. After a couple seconds he went on to rub her back under her shirt. Lorelai could feel Luke getting hard through his pants. This kind of made her realize what was happening. She broke the intense kiss and fell back on her elbow facing Luke. She didn't even notice that both her breasts had popped out of her tank from the moving around.

"Wow...that might be a little much for...you know...the beach."

"Uh yea. Um Lorelai." He says pointing to her chest.

"Oh. Sorry." She says blushing. _"Wow that was amazing. Luke is an amazing kisser. Hmmm makes you wonder what else... Oh my God Lorelai stop it right now."_

Lorelai leans in and kisses Luke out of no where. She breaks the kiss but is still hovering over his face.

"We have to practice being spontaneous too. Our kisses can't look staged."

"I agree." He says while staring into her eyes.

Luke slowly pulls Lorelai in for another kiss. Lorelai gets completely on top of him and deepens the kiss. Lorelai starts to moan quietly. _"I can't do this. This is just some game to her. I love this women."_ Luke says to himself. Luke lost all control of his hands and began rubbing her again on her lower back. _"Oh my God why am I making out with Luke? I can't do this. But...why not he is a great guy...always there for me, I am extremely attracted to him...Oh yea it would totally ruin our friendship! I just can't stop kissing him...I have never gotten this feeling before."_ Lorelai says to herself. All of the sudden there is a knock at the door. Lorelai jumps off Luke and since she knows Luke is in a certain state she goes to answer the door.

"Oh hey Chris."

"Morning! We got some muffins and cina-bun things from the bakery for breakfast."

"Oh OK. Great. We will be out in a minute."

"OK see you then." He says as he walks away and Lorelai closes the door.

"So, we should...uh... get dressed and go have some breakfast." She says not looking Luke in the eyes.

"Uh yea OK." He says getting out of bed.

They take turns getting dressed...not saying anything to each other except to let the other know when they can turn around. When they are both dressed they walk to the kitchen. When they walk in Chris and Sherri were arguing. They didn't hear the beginning but is seemed to be something about Sherri's parents and going to see them.

"Good morning guys." Lorelai says as she pours herself some coffee.

"Morning Lorelai." Sherri says in a slightly aggravated tone.

"So, Lorelai, Me and Chris were wondering if you would let us take Rory to Providence for a weekend to meet my parents?"

"Sherri, I never agreed to go with you." Chris jumped in before Lorelai could answer.

"Chris, you have to meet them eventually. We have been dating for a while and we live together! When are you planning on meeting them?!"

"You know, we will just take our breakfast out to the porch." Lorelai says as she ans Luke walk towards the door.

Luke and Lorelai sit down next to each other at the table on the porch. They set in silence for a few minutes. Each thinking of what happened back in the bedroom.

"So, uh...theses are good muffins huh?" Lorelai said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yea, they aren't bad."

"So...Luke...about what happened..."

"Yea...um...sorry."

"It wasn't just you. I kind of got carried away, and I am really sorry."

"It's fine. I am sorry too." He says staring into her eyes.

"OK. Because I really don't want things to get weir between us."

"Don't worry nothing is going to be weird." Luke notices Sherri coming out of the house so he leans in and kisses her on the lips. Lorelai didn't see Sherri at first so the kiss surprised her.

"Hey guys I need to get out for a little while do you need anything from the store?"

"No we are all set thanks." Lorelai says.

Sherri gets into Chris' car and leaves.

"Hey I am going to go talk to Chris see what's going on. I'll be back." Lorelai says as she gets up and goes in the house.

Chris was sitting at the table staring into space, and spinning his coffee cup around on the table.

"Hey, are you OK?" Lorelai asks as she pulls a chair next to him.

"Yea I guess."

"So, why don't you want to meet her parents?"

"I don't know. I wasn't sure we were really that serious."

"Chris. You live with the women. What did you expect?"

"I don't know Lor. I just...I don't know...I...I miss you." He says looking down into his coffee cup.

"What?" She asks in a whisper.

"I miss you Lor. I just don't have a connection with her like we had...have."

"Chris..."

Chris leans in and kisses Lorelai. She doesn't push him away. Chris pulls her closer, just then Luke walks in.

"What the hell is going on?!" Luke yells.

Chris and Lorelai jump apart. Luke walks off to his room very hurt and angrey, Lorelai follows him.

"Lor wait!" Chris yells.

"Not now Christopher." She says as she runs to her room. Lorelai walks in the room and sees Luke on the bed staring at the T.V that is turned off.

"He kissed me." She says as she sits on the bed. "I didn't mean for that to..."

"Doesn't matter." Luke says still not breaking his stare.

"What?"

"Lorelai, I'm your pretend boyfriend...you don't have to explain anything to me." Luke says.

"Well, still I want you to know it meant nothing."

"_I really don't want him to be mad. I have feelings for Luke not Chris. I don't know why I didn't push Chris away. Damn it I should have pushed him away!_" She says to herself.

"That is your business...yours and...his."

"Luke..."

Chris was at the door knocking and yelling to Lorelai.

"Lorelai come on I need to talk to you!"

Lorelai gets up and opens the door. Chris makes his way in the room.

"Chris get out. I need to talk to Luke."

"No. Lor we need to talk. We belong together. You don't belong with him, you are way to good for him!"

"Chris. Stop! You don't even know him."

"Lorelai he doesn't come from our world! When are you going to realize we belong together!"

"We do NOT belong together Christopher!"

"Lorelai. I love you!"

"I love Luke!"

Chris just walked out of the room. Luke, still sitting on the bed was just staring at Lorelai.

"_Oh my god, was she serious? Does she really love me. Or is this part of the game?" _Luke says to himself.

**PLEASE REVIEW...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK:-D**


	6. LORELAI'S WALK

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

_**Lorelai. I love you!" Chris yells.**_

"_**I love Luke!"**_

_**Chris just walked out of the room. Luke, still sitting on the bed was just staring at Lorelai.**_

"_**Oh my god, was she serious? Does she really love me. Or is this part of the game?" Luke says to himself.**_

**LORELAI'S WALK**

Lorelai turns to look at Luke.

"I'll be back...I am just going to go for a walk on the beach." She says pointing towards the door.

Luke just stares at her. He still is unable to form words. He was so shocked from what she said and still couldn't tell if it was part of their lie or if she was being serious. Lorelai walked out the door and headed to the beach. She walked up and down the beach for about an hour. She thought about what she said.

"_Did I really mean what I said? Was I just playing a part in our lie? I mean Luke is a great guy...he is always there for me when I need him...but does he even think of me as more then a friend. The way he kissed me...i swear there was something there."_ Lorelai says to herself.

Lorelai comes back in the house and gets a drink from the kitchen. She debates on weather or not she wants to go in the bedroom. She decides to go in and see if Luke wants to leave since she was sure that he was more than a little uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Hey so that was quite the show, huh?"

"Yea, well I kinda saw it coming."

"You did?"

"Yea well, he was staring at your chest and looking at you with that look since the debate."

"Well I didn't see it coming. Did you want to leave?"

"Oh did you want to?"

"Well...it's up to you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Let's just stay the night. We can order pizza rent some movies..."

"Uh yea OK. You wanna get ready to go to the beach?"

"Yea." He says getting up.

"So it looks like it will just be you and me...Sherri is still gone and I doubt Chris will be joining us." She says laughing.

**SORRY THIS IS SOOOOO SHORT BUT... I AM HAVING A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS STORY AND IT IS FUSTRATING because I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY I DON'T WANT TO GET L&L TOGETHER TOO SOON... SO I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE SEND ME SOME IDEAS OR SOME SCENES/LINES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN...I MIGHT NOT USE YOUR IDEA BUT HOPEFULLY IT WILL HELP KNOCK DOWN "MY WALL"!**


	7. THE BEACH

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE HELP WITH IDEAS!! I LOVED THEM ALL AND I AM TRYING TO WORK THEM INTO THE STORY LINE.**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**THE BEACH**

Luke and Lorelai walk to the beach, each holding a towel and Lorelai holding some sun screen. They pick a spot a few feet from the water, far enough where their stuff won't get wet but close enough where people won't plop themselves in front of them. They each lay out their towel and sit on them.

"I just love the beach. Don't you Luke?"

"Yea it's nice. I have actually only been a few times."

"Luke! We live in New England! How can you say you have only been to the beach a few times?"

"I am not really a beach guy."

"Ah, yes you are more of a camping guy. Huh?"

"Uh...yea...you could say that."

Luke was desperately trying not to think of what she said back in the room. But he just knew that it couldn't be true...he has loved Lorelai for so long...there was no way she felt the same.

Lorelai started rubbing sun screen on her arms, legs, belly and face.

"Hey Luke, can you do my back?" She asks handing him the sun screen bottle.

"Uh...well..." Luke was getting very nervous. He wasn't sure if it was still a good idea to be rubbing her. He cared for her so much and all this weekend was doing was hurting him.

"Please Luke? You don't won't me to get all burned do you?" Lorelai says giving him her pout.

"No...I wouldn't want that." He says taking the lotion from her.

They lay on the beach in silence for a while. Both uncomfortable and both thinking about how they feel and how the other person feels about them.

"Come on Luke let's go in the water!" Lorelai says as she gets up. She is desperately trying to go back to the way it was before. They were having a nice time before and she didn't want to ruin that.

"Uh...I don't know Lorelai."

"Come on Luke...we can't spend this much time at the beach and not go in the water!" She says in a duh tone.

"OK." Luke says giving in. The both walk down the beach and into the ocean. Lorelai sits right at the beginning of the water and lets the mini waves crash on her.

"Luke!" She says in her best whining tone. "Sit with me."

Luke sits down a safe distance from Lorelai. Lorelai stares at him for a moment then splashes water in his face.

"Lorelai." Luke warns.

Lorelai does it again except the splash was a little bigger this time. Luke sits there for a moment staring at the horizon then when Lorelai turns to face it as well he splashes her and gets up and goes deeper into the water. Lorelai screams and runs after Luke. When she gets to him she grabs him and dunks him under the water. Luke gets out from under her hands and Lorelai swims towards the shore. Luke catches up with her and grabs her feet so she goes under. When Lorelai swims back up, she swims to where Luke is and jumps on his back. Luke falls back first into the water, making Lorelai fall off of him. When they both get back to the surface they stare into each others eyes. Lorelai breaks the gaze by looking back at their beach towels and saying "Maybe we uh... should get back to the house."

They don't know but they have an audience. Chris was out on the porch of the house watching them. He hates how playful they are with each other. He remembers seventeen years ago it was him with Lorelai on the beach playing in the water. He notices them stare at each other and finds it a bit awkward that they don't kiss._ "That is strange they are acting all embarrassed and nervous like...like they...aren't together."_ Chris thinks to himself. _"Would she really lie to me? Maybe I will give Rory a call see what I can dig up._" Chris says to himself.

Luke and Lorelai gather up their towels and head back to the house.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Lorelai says to Luke.

"OK." Luke says as he turns on the T.V.

Meanwhile Chris is in his room. He picks up the phone and calls Rory.

"Hello?" Rory says as she answers the phone.

"Hey kid. How are you?"

"Dad?" She says a bit confused. "Is everything OK?"

"Everything is fine. Just wanted to call to see how you were doing."

"Um...I'm doing great."

"So the house is still standing."

"Most of it."

Chris laughs and decides to get down to the reason of his call. "So your mom told me."

"Told you what?" She asks sounding even more confused then before.

"You know...about the whole Luke thing."

Rory just thought for a second. She knows her mom would never confess to Chris that she was lying about the Luke being her boyfriend thing. So she decides to play dumb.

"What Luke thing?"

"_She isn't going to make this easy is she?" _Chris thinks to himself. "Oh come on I know her and Luke aren't really dating."

"What are you talking about dad." She says with a small laugh. "Of course they are. In fact they are pretty serious. I think Luke is thinking of proposing."

"Rory don't lie to me."

"Dad I swear. They are completely in love with each other." Rory says. Which from Rory's point of view she wasn't lying, she always new they loved each other.

"Well I got to go." Chris says obviously annoyed that his daughter didn't spill the beans.

"OK dad. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yea see you tomorrow."

They both hang up and Rory dials her mothers cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Mom."

"Rory? Is everything OK?"

"Dad just called me and he tried to get me to say that you and Luke weren't dating. I think he is a little suspicious."

"Great."

"I just wanted to call to warn you."

"Thanks babe. Everything else OK?"

"Yea I'm great mom."

"OK hun I will see you tomorrow."

"K. Love you."

"Love you too."

They both hang up the phones.

"Well Chris suspects." Lorelai says to Luke.

"How?"

"I don't know but he called Rory trying to get her to say we weren't dating." She pauses for a minute. "Look...Luke I know it's a pain but I think we might have to step it up a notch...you know when Chris is around. I just don't want him getting any idea that I want him back."

"It's fine Lorelai. This is why I am here...right?" He says smiling. "Plus...we leave tomorrow so it's not a big deal at all."

**PLEASE REVIEW:-D**


End file.
